yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 003
"A Duel In Love", known as "Etoile Cyber" in the Japanese version, is the third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime. It first aired in Japan October 20, 2004 and in the United States on October 12, 2005. Summary In Dr. Crowler's class, he quizzes the first year students on game mechanics. Alexis Rhodes successfully names all card types in Duel Monsters, while Syrus Truesdale fails to explain how Field Spell Cards work. Crowler comments that he wasn't expecting any more from a "drop-out boy" ("Slifer slacker" in the dub). Syrus feels embarrassed about what he did, but Jaden Yuki defends Syrus by reminding Crowler that Jaden defeated him. Crowler is infuriated about what Jaden did. Later during Lyman Banner's class, Syrus thanks Jaden for giving him that support. Later, Crowler writes a fake love letter and puts in what he believes was Jaden's locker. It turns out to be Syrus' locker. Syrus reads the note and believed that Alexis was in love with him. The letter said to meet her behind the girl’s dormitory at midnight. Meanwhile, Crowler hid in the bushes behind the dormitory. He planned to take a picture of Jaden trespassing and breaking school rules, so that he would be expelled. (this is because the girls were bathing). Alexis and her roommates Mindy and Jasmine are in an outdoor bath, discussing male students, though Alexis does not seem interested in the conversation (in the dub she shows interest in Jaden and swimsuits are added). While outside, Syrus showed up and Crowler was disappointed to find out that his plan backfired. The girls caught Syrus and he explained to Alexis about the letter. It was obvious to her that someone set Syrus up, but she decided to use the situation to her advantage. Meanwhile, Jaden received an anonymous e-mail saying to come to the girl’s dorm if he wants to see Syrus again. Jaden came and Alexis challenged him to a Duel. If he lost, Alexis bluffed she'd report them to the chancellor. Jaden agreed and was ready to Duel. Afterward, Alexis kept up her end of the deal and let the two friends go. Jaden hoped to Duel Alexis again sometime, especially since it was such a close Duel. In the English version, Mindy and Jasmine begin to suspect that Alexis might have a crush on Jaden. This is not present in the Japanese version, where Alexis simply describing Jaden by the ambiguous term "interesting". Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Alexis Rhodes '''Turn 1: Alexis' Alexis draws "Doble Passe". Alexis' hand contains "Raregold Armor", "Polymerization", "Fusion Gate", "Mind on Air" and "Etoile Cyber". She Normal Summons "Etoile Cyber" (1200/1600) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Sparkman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks "Etoile Cyber", but Alexis activates her face-down "Doble Passe" to make the attack a direct attack (Alexis: 4000 → 2400 LP) and allow "Etoile Cyber" to attack directly afterwards. "Etoile Cyber" then attacks directly. Due to the effect of "Etoile Cyber", it gains 600 ATK ("Etoile Cyber": 1200 → 1800 ATK) before the attack hits (Jaden: 4000 → 2200 LP). Jaden's hand is shown to contain "Polymerization". Turn 3: Alexis Alexis draws "Blade Skater" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1500) in Attack Position. She then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Etoile Cyber" and "Blade Skater" to Fusion Summon "Cyber Blader" (2100/800) in Attack Position. "Cyber Blader" attacks and destroys "Sparkman" (Jaden: 2200 → 1700 LP). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Fusion Gate" and subsequently activates it. Now both players can perform Fusion Summons without "Polymerization" by removing the Fusion Material monsters from play instead of sending them to the Graveyard. Jaden uses the effect of "Fusion Gate" to fuse "Elemental HERO Avian" and "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Kishido Spirit", which will prevent his monsters from being destroyed by battle when they battle a monster with equal ATK. "Flame Wingman" attacks "Cyber Blader", but the attack ends in a stalemate as "Cyber Blader" can't be destroyed by battle while Jaden controls one monster. Turn 5: Alexis Alexis draws "Fusion Weapon" and subsequently activates it, equipping it to "Cyber Blader" and increasing its ATK and DEF by 1500 ("Cyber Blader": 2100 → 3600/800 → 2300). "Cyber Blader" attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman" (Jaden: 1700 → 200 LP). Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws "Monster Reborn". He Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman" (800/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Jaden uses the effect of "Fusion Gate" to fuse "Sparkman" and "Clayman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Thunder Giant" was Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to destroy "Cyber Blader" (as its original ATK was less than the ATK of "Thunder Giant"). "Thunder Giant" attacks directly (Alexis: 2400 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations * When Jaden got up after receiving the direct attack made by "Etoile Cyber", "Polymerization" can be seen in his hand. In the dub, that was replaced with "Elemental HERO Clayman". * The scene where Syrus made note of what Field Spells do after Jaden summoned "Thunder Giant" is removed from the dub. * In the original, the shockwave made due to the summoning of "Thunder Giant" created waves that splashed against Jaden and Syrus. This scene was removed from the dub. * Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were talking about chest sizes in the original, while in the dub Alexis mentioned something about 'Tackle Marco-Polo'. * There are edited on swimsuits in the Dub during the scene where Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy are in the bath. It is noticeably missing when the two went to get Syrus. Mistakes In the dub, "Elemental HERO Sparkman" is shown as an Effect Monster instead of a Normal Monster. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.